Midnight
by Inami
Summary: Touda rainfic. Just a little visit during the night.


The skies were dark tonight. Rain spattered on Tenkuu, the scent of dew hanging in the air. Droplets of white water came into contact with any surface and exploded, making beautiful grayish halo over the land, making it seem like it was glowing. The whole palace was devoid of much life at the hour, midnight as it was. 

Touda liked the rain. It was during those times that calmed him, lulling him into sleep. He was a fire Shikigami, true, but rain gave him peace that ordinary days could not give. It was also those times that everyone else would not bother him; when Suzaku did not have the energy to track him down and hunt him. Melancholy brought by the water affected the goddess, and lets her sleep in her room.

 Sohryu was, par usual, sitting behind his desk in his study, pursuing some law or another. That or sleeping, as most does. The leader of the twelve was the busiest, to the point of having only very little time to remain beside his family. Touda couldn't care less of Genbu - he might be dreaming of Suzaku or simply in bed. Byakko would be sleeping, as he always does, most likely be curled up in bed, dreaming of everything that made him happy.

So why couldn't he sleep? Touda sighed, sitting on his bed, looking out the window. The night was wearing away and yet he hadn't been able to sleep for hours now. Perhaps it was too cold tonight.

He had been waiting for sleep to come, but it never visited him. So he spent the whole night tossing and turning on his bed and upon failing, listened to the others go to bed. Now everything was silent and he suddenly yearned for companionship. But that was not possible.

It was deep into the night and no one would be awake. If any soul would even be conscious, none of them would ever want to come near him. Tsuzuki was the only one who ever cared for him. He had approached him and extended his hand to him, a dangerous Shikigami with the capability of mass destruction. He had not minded all the words of warnings other shikis told him and came close, looking for a friend. Tried to help him by releasing him - letting him gain friends. Touda had not made any, despite his master's best wishes, and moved away from everyone else.

Others of his kind had thwarted him, pushed him away and hated him. They did not have any desire to make friends with a Shikigami who had destroyed countless of lives - did not accept the notion of his becoming free and feared him, feared him for they think that he would hurt them if he was set free. Touda snorted in listless humor. 

He was not entirely free; his visor was proof of it. Without it, he would be captured once more and thrown back into his cell to rot. He was not free.

He listened to the raindrops and sighed once more. He would never be. He looked towards the door, waiting for whomever it was to enter or knock. He had not heard the footsteps or the quiet breathing, but he had felt the subdued aura just outside his door, nervousness tingling on the edges. Shaking his head at the feeling, he stood up, wondering who would be out at this hour, walking down the corridors and even stopping in front of his door. 

He opened the doors and blinked. There wasn't anyone there. However, the person had run away pretty quickly. It wasn't possible for any low-level shiki to be able to be that fast. He sighed. It would have just been another childish trick: 'go near Touda while he's asleep and bother him'. Well, it certainly had worked, much to his chagrin. 

Upon turning to return to his chamber, he felt that whiff of Shikigami aura once more and turned swiftly. Nothing. If it was a joke, it was a badly played one, and whoever it was that had something to with this would soon feel his wrath. However, he could also go back and ignore it all. Shaking his head with a small sigh he lowered his gaze to the floor. And stared. 

There, sitting innocently on the marble, was a mug of steaming dark liquid on a tray. It was placed there, he noted, not too long ago. He looked around; there still wasn't any sight of anyone. Was it for him, then?  Much as it sounded stupid, it was the only thing that was possible, as outrageous at it seemed. It was sitting right in front of his doorstep, placed neatly and silently. Why would anyone even bother to give him this? 

With a resigned sigh, he bent down to pick it up and felt the speck of aura once more to his right. This time, however, he felt relief from the anxiousness. Straightening up, he discreetly shifted his gaze to the post on his right. Whoever it is was hiding. Sighing again, he turned and reentered his room and released the smile tugging on his lips. 

He lifted the cup of hot chocolate and tentatively drank it, careful with the heat, and immediately feeling warm from the inside. He lied back down on his bed and fell asleep easily, knowing whom it was who actually cared to wake up in the middle of the night and helping him sleep with a small gesture.

Really, Byakko's tail would always give him away.

Nami-chan notes: Typed this while it's raining outside with a cup of tea in my hands. I like rain; it gives me tingly feelings. I feel content now, not only is the weather wonderful, I finally got out of my looong writer's block. Reviews, please? I'd like to know what others think of this. Un'beta'd. Oh, could someone tell me what 'waff' means? Really have no clue.

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei doesn't belong to Inami. Inami's too young to have enough money to buy it, anyway. 


End file.
